


Wolf Pack - day 1

by gqmfacacia



Series: Wolf Pack aka Camp Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqmfacacia/pseuds/gqmfacacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek meets his campers and goes over his rules. Derek is 19 years old and the boys are all 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Pack - day 1

"Welcome to the wolf pack, boys." the older teen said to the circle of boys. "My name is Derek and I'll be your camp counselor for your time at Camp Beacon Hills. Let's hear your names."

"My names's Jackson Whittmore and -"

"I didn't ask for all that, Whittmore." Derek interrupted.  "It's day one and you're already not following instructions. Next!"

"I'm Danny Mahealani."

"Milton Boyd"

"Issac Lahey"

"Scott MaCall"

"Genim Stilinski!" the boy yelled throwing his arms in the air.

"Oh, wow," Derek blinked. "someone's excited. Okay, let's go over some rules. Cabin 8, our cabin, is the wolf pack. When I say 'Wolf Pack' you howl. Let's try that. WOLF PACK!"

"Ahh woo!" Jackson was the only one to reply the other boys all looking at each other self consciously.

"Good job, Jacks! You're now my favorite camper." Jackson beamed and sent smug looks towards the others. "Don't get too excited, because I am very fickle. The boy who can score me an extra ice cream sandwich at lunch today will be me new favorite camper."

"I don't think you're allowed to have favorites," Issac said.

"Rule number 2. Remember your place. You are 8 years old. I am the boss of all of you. You go where I go, you do what I say. I am the adult in this scenario.  Rule 3. Have fun and if if anyone bothers you, let me know."

Derek looked around the circle of campers making eye contact with each and watching them nod back in agreement.

"WOLF PACK!"

"Ahh woo!" six little boys answered back.


End file.
